


Fódlan-Wide Lovers

by Marble_Ocean



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet Collection, commissions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean/pseuds/Marble_Ocean
Summary: A collection of various ficlets, drabbles and/or Three Houses femslash works. Please enjoy.Part 1: MarihildaPart 2: EdeltheaPart 3: DoropetraPart 4: Bernieanne
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Marianne von Edmund/Bernadetta von Varley, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 17
Kudos: 150





	1. Colour (Marihilda)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission requested of me by brooklynapple as some of you may know her from here or as @quorniya on twitter! Thank you, April, I appreciate the kofi~
> 
> Marihilda - 400 words - Prompt: Something cute and/or heartfelt!

“Hilda…” Marianne smiled as she sat at her desk, rearranging her letter-writing supplies. “What are you doing, sweetheart?”

“Just sizing you up.” Hilda was standing behind her, fingers brushing her neck lazily. “You know, so I can make your dream necklace.”

Marianne chuckled, absentmindedly leaning into her touches. “You mean _ your _ dream necklace for me?”

“What’s with that accusatory tone?” Oh, Mariane could hear the childish pout in her voice. “I like dressing you up, that’s all.”

“And undressing me, so it seems.” She quipped back. Something about Hilda brought out the wittiness in her, she never thought she even had the capacity for such things. Though, she never thought she’d come to be loved so, either. 

“You got that right, you’re very cute after all.” Hilda sighed. “Hey. Look here.”

Marianne leaned her head back, letting it rest on the softness of Hilda’s chest. “Yes?” She blinked. 

Hilda blushed furiously and clicked her tongue, suddenly unable to maintain eye-contact. “Too cute…” She muttered. “ I literally forgot what I was going to say. I almost hate that you can turn me to mush, that’s supposed to be my thing.”

Marianne took her hands and kissed both sets of knuckles. “Oh, well, it’s still very much your uh, ‘thing.’” 

Hilda preened a little, retracting one of her hands to flip her hair over her shoulder. “Good to know, I did love making you flustered.” 

“‘Did?’”

“Do.”

Marianne rose from her seat and went to step towards her, only for her foot to catch on the leg of the chair and she flopped forwards with a yelp. Hilda caught her, of course she did, and laughed.

“Whoa there!” She giggled, wrapping her arms around Marianne’s waist and pulling her close. “Not so smooth now, Marianne!” 

Marianne couldn’t contain the redness in her cheeks but laughed alongside her anyway. “Didn’t you forget what you were going to say just because I looked at you?”

Hilda rolled her eyes and entwined a stray strand of her hair around her finger. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’re beautiful.”

“So are you, Hilda.”

“I know.” Hilda shrugged. “It’s exhausting but I manage somehow.”

“You’re also quite silly.” 

“Hey...” Hilda’s little protest faded out as Marianne kissed her delicately. Their eyes fluttered shut, lost in the moment.

“Pink.” Marianne murmured into her lips.

“Huh?” Hilda pulled back, expression just a tad dazed.

“My dream necklace would be pink. I think so, anyway.”

“Oh.” Hilda’s eyes sparkled, her teeth flashing in a smile. “I think I know so.”


	2. Standing Taller (Edelthea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelthea - Commission - 400 words - Prompt: Any topic of your choosing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Edelthea commission from the lovely arrslanaltan aka @nunwithgun on twitter!
> 
> Thanks Hunter, always a pleasure and I do so adore Edelthea~

Edelgard could stand as tall and proud as she liked, her chin tilted up in defiance of the Goddess herself. What an image of fortitude! Clad in royal red armour with a gaze as vicious as a hawk’s. She is to be peerless, a figure of justice. The Flame Emperor. 

But all titles, all pride and dignity vanished when Dorothea’s fingers caressed her neck as she leaned down whispering, “My Emperor, my Edie” into her ear. The hushed closeness of her lips and the deft ministrations of her hands made Edelgard’s spine dissolve. She was suddenly the smallest of creatures, looking up to Dorothea like a wounded animal to its carer. 

“What ails you, my love?” Dorothea sighed, her brows furrowed in concern, lips parting only just. “You’re not sick are you?”

“Lovesick, mayhaps.” Edelgard replied, threading her fingers through chestnut hair. “Quite, quite lovesick.”

“Oh.” Dorothea’s cheeks blossomed pink as she smiled, averting her gaze. “There’s no cure for that, I’m afraid. I should know.”

Edelgard took her chin between her thumb and finger, gently turning it so she could look her in the eye once more. Verdant eyes shifted, like an undercurrent of magic ran through them. Or perhaps Edelgard was far more romantic than she had ever realized. “I am not complaining in the slightest, Dot.”

Dorothea bit her lip but kept her eyes trained on her. Feeling spurred on by her apparent bashfulness, Edelgard reached to hold the back of her head and leaned up for a kiss. Dorothea was more than willing to come down to meet her, arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.

For so long, Edelgard had thought she was doing naught but dragging her love down, heavy hearted and shackled out of some kind of twisted obligation. But now, she could see the truth. Dorothea was lifting her up, keeping her head above the river of blood that threatened to overrun them both. 

“Don’t let go...” Dorothea murmured between kisses, trembling. She knew what they were, knew that her plea was for them both.

“Never.” Edelgard breathed against her neck, her own voice just as vulnerable. “I will never let go, I promise.”

The Emperor did not sigh, did not whisper like a love-stricken child nor whimper like a fool. Oh, but Dorothea’s Edie did. She did all of those things happily and then some. Her walls were taken apart meticulously, brick by brick, for her Dorothea was never not careful.

And when nothing but the scar-riddled woman was left, she picked her up and kissed her again and again and again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like a short something off of me, feel free to hit me up on twitter @sapphic_plant ! (I'm not allowed to link my kofi on here ya see, it's kinda legally dodgy to do so.)
> 
> If not, I hope you enjoy regardless. <3


	3. Binding (Doropetra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doropetra - 400 words - Commission - Prompt: Could you write something for our lovely queens doropetra? Maybe something festive like celebrating a Brigid tradition? <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission for Doropetra this time round! For the lovely Ao3 user oblivionstar~
> 
> I was a bit more liberal with the prompt this time but the concept had been on my mind for a while so I wanted to get it out there~
> 
> Please enjoy x

Dorothea watched with wonder as Petra’s deft fingers twirled a ribbon around their entwined hands. She never got tired of seeing her wife fully engrossed in the traditions she was happily privy to. She raised their hand so Petra could tighten the wrapping up with her teeth.

“ _ You are quite good-looking when you do that. _ ” Dorothea mused aloud, making a show of admiring her. 

“ _ And you are an exceptional beauty, all of the time.” _ Petra replied, planting a lingering kiss on her cheek. Dorothea closed her eyes as she sank into the moment, savouring the sounds of the waves and the feeling of Petra’s lips on her skin. “ _ Are you ready? _ ”

“ _ Yes, my dear. I am ready.”  _

With that, the first light of dawn peeked over the horizon and they began their week-long journey. A tradition for the royal line, though any willing couple could participate, was to trek around Brigid during the anniversary of their wedding day. Not a simple walk, mind. The couple were to be bound- very literally- together by their hands as they traversed. The binding was only to be untethered at night so that they may rest easy. It made for a very sweaty affair but Dorothea adored it all the same. Of course, they could also untether should any danger arise.

But what could possibly threaten the Queens of Brigid? After everything they had been through? 

They stopped by every tribe and greeted every resident, their faces growing ever-more gentle to Dorothea every year they did so. This was their fourth year. 

“ _ They are starting to love you, as I promised you they would.” _ Petra commented quietly as a child approached them, small wood carving in hand. They both knelt down to speak to them at eye-level, something that Dorothea had always loved. Despite being royalty, there was no semblance of power over the people. “ _ What do you have there, little one?”  _ Petra asked.

The child smiled, one of their teeth was missing. Dorothea briefly wondered what hers and Petra’s child would look like. “ _ A peacock. For Queen Dorothea!” _ The child declared, holding it out proudly. 

Dorothea took it in her hand with a grateful smile and ran her thumb along the rough surface. Peacocks were revered native birds, their unique and brilliant tail feathers were popular decorations in clothing. The carving was as perfect as an eight year old could manage, so full of love and dedication it summoned tears in her eyes. 

_ “I am thanking you.” _ Dorothea sniffed, trying to blink the blurriness from her eyes. “ _ I am loving it greatly.” _

_ “You talk Brigid funny!”  _ The child giggled.

“ _ Be mindful, she is learning!” _ Petra chastised, though her tone was playful. “ _ But yes, thank you indeed. What is your name?” _

_ “My name is Rhys! I am going to be a mighty warrior!” _ They puffed out their chubby cheeks and tapped the mark displayed on their arm. “ _ Just like the Queens!” _

Later, Petra hoisted Dorothea up a rock as they walked along the more ragged parts of the shores. Dorothea leaned into her as she gained purchase and pulled her into a spontaneous kiss.

“ _ I am thinking…”  _ Dorothea began. “ _ That ‘Rhys’ is being a very cute name for a baby.” _

Petra smiled and Dorothea saw of all the love and glory in her earth-coloured eyes.

_ “I was also thinking that.”  _ Petra squeezed the hand bound to hers. “ _ Perhaps we can think of more along the way. Say, two more? If three names are to your liking.” _

“ _ I would be liking that greatly.” _ Dorothea leaned in once again for one more of many, many kisses.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like a short something off of me, feel free to hit me up on twitter @sapphic_plant ! (I'm not allowed to link my kofi on here ya see, it's kinda legally dodgy to do so.)
> 
> If not, I hope you enjoy regardless. <3


	4. Violets (Bernianne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernadetta/Marianne - I went overboard on words - Commission - Prompt: okay so im absolutely soft for marianne and bernadetta so if u wanna go ham writing them please do :0 also no rush!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission for Bernieanne! I went overboard but I haven't written Bernadetta before so...!
> 
> Thanks for the commission Kip x

Bernadetta had seen Marianne quite often in the greenhouse, her pale blue locks were hard to miss amongst the greens and deep reds. Her hair was always so tightly wound, save for a strand or two hanging from her braids, Bernadetta wondered if she ever got headaches from it. She tried to comb her own hair back once, and it felt like her roots were going to rip out.

Marianne was very pretty, as ghostly as she walked and as quiet as her steps were, Bernadetta could somehow sense an underlying current of life within her. She had seen it in her hands, small and thin, the way they tended dutifully to the plants. She’d pluck at the weeds, caress petals, pot the new buds. 

Bernadetta felt herself aching to talk to her, more so than she wanted to talk to any of her other friends. Well, Marianne wasn’t her friend yet, no matter how much Bernadetta wanted it to be so. 

She was relaying all of this to an actual friend one early morning.

“Bern, dear.” Dorothea cooed with all of her motherly affection. “You have to at least talk to her. You _are_ going to try, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes.” Bernadetta managed. “I just want to know why she likes the greenhouse so much. You know that when I’m not nice and safe in my room, I’m in there. I love plants.”

“And why’s that?” Dorothea quirked a brow, still smiling.

“Plants are easy to talk to. Much easier than people .” Her breathing caught in her throat at the implication she just confessed. Panic seized her lungs. “N-no offence! Oh, Goddess, I’m so sorry!”

“Now, now, Bern.” Dorothea soothed, taking her hand gently and squeezing. “Remember to breathe.”

“Breathe… yes, breathe.”

“Very good.” Dorothea breathed with her until Bernadetta steadied herself. She thought of Marianne’s strange grey eyes, how they almost looked black in the shade of the leaves of the larger plants. She thought they should have scared her, but they were oddly captivating.

“Oh, Dorothea.” She smiled, though it was shakey with worry, as it ever was. “I think she’s really pretty.”

Dorothea sighed in a way that only a fellow girl like her could. The high sigh of a girl who also loved girls. Girls who daydreamed of knights in shining armour being reduced to ash from the dragon that protected her, the princess, from any contact from the outside world. Or maybe that was just ol’ Bernie having such fantasies. She wondered what Marianne fantasised about.

“She really is pretty, you’ve got good taste.” Dorothea winked. 

Bernadetta blushed furiously, feeling every muscle tighten in her arms and legs as if she were a thief caught in the act. The urge to scream in denial wrestled against her better judgement. 

_Breathe._

“Th-thank you.” She managed. “I think, maybe I’ll… maybe talk to her.”

Dorothea’s charm escalated into an approving grin. “Off you go then!” She gently nudged her away. “I saw her not too long ago, she could be in the greenhouse right now!”

“Right now?!” She balked. “I-I can’t go there now, I’m not ready!”

Dorothea relented with a more sympathetic smile, though she kept the pressure on. “Bern, the longer you leave it, the harder it gets.” 

Bernadetta thought about how difficult this social interaction was going to be, and how the prospect of it being even harder opened a void in her stomach. She spoke impossibly quiet. “Please help me.”

Dorothea managed to hear every word, and might as well have carried her there, given how stiffly Bernadetta’s limbs were moving. They had made it to the greenhouse nevertheless, and sure enough, amongst the greens was a speck of pale blue. 

“I believe in you, Bern.” Dorothea encouraged, placing her hands on her shoulders and squeezing. Her eyebrows waggled mischievously. “Who’s a real catch?”

Bernadetta glanced over at Marianne. She had her back to them and didn’t seem to be doing anything in particular, though her head was tilted back just a tad, as if her gaze was skyward. Time for Brave Bernie. “I… I am?” 

“Absolutely!” Dorothea beamed with pride. “Now off you go, charm her!”

With a gentle push, Bernadetta found herself approaching Marianne as Dorothea’s presence vanished as if she was never there. Marianne’s body stiffened as she came closer like some kind of animal instinct alerted her to her presence..

“S-Sorry!” Bernadetta reflexively yelped before the other girl had even turned around. She whipped around on her heel, ready to bolt before she heard Marianne’s soft ghost of a voice.

“No, don’t be.”

They had never directly spoken before. To hear her voice aimed at her was strangely… soothing? Bernadetta took a deep breath, counting to five and then back down to zero. 

“But I am sorry.” She clasped her hands tightly together, _ugh_ , they were already sweating. “You were just minding your own business and I came and infected it.”

_Bad Bernie, foolish, stupid, unwanted—_

“Um… I can’t…” Marianne whispered.

“What?” Bernadetta strained to listen.

“I can’t hear you, you’re facing away from me.”

“O-oh…” So she was. A burning sensation flared at the back of her neck, how utterly embarrassing.

Slowly, she willed herself to turn, but meeting Marianne’s apologetic gaze made her heart leap into her throat. She was so beautiful. And stupid Bernie had her back to her. “I said I infect the air you breathe, I’m sorry!”

Marianne’s eyes went wide before they cast down to the ground, focused intently on her feet. Bernadetta felt inclined to apologise further, but Marianne whispered once again. “Don’t be sorry… If anything, it’s me.”

“What? No!” Bernadetta couldn’t help but raise her voice. Seeing Marianne flinch made her want to start crying on the spot, but she was steadily getting better at coping with her frantic impulses and controlled herself. “I-I’m… I just wanted to say hi.”

Marianne’s eyes flickered with something Bernadetta couldn’t read. Surprise? Shock?

_Indignation? Fury? The look of a woman about to turn on her…?_

“Ah, hello, Bernadetta.” She said quite simply, stunning Bernadetta.

“Whoa... You said my name.” And _Bernie_ said that out loud. “N-not that’s-s weird or anything. I just don’t think we’ve really ever met, so it surprised me.” _Charm her!_ She could hear a tiny phantom Dorothea sing in her ear. “I think you’re very pretty and I like how good you are with the plants!” _Good job!_

Marianne blushed, the pink sweeping across her face. Bernie made a girl blush! 

“Thank you.” Marianne said as quietly as ever. “I know your name because while you’re taking care of the flowers here you… you talk to yourself sometimes.”

Oh, Bernie was ready to _perish._

“Oh, Goddess.” She wanted to collapse into herself, her limit was approaching. “I hope I don’t do that too often. It doesn’t annoy you, does it?”

Marianne’s eyes widened, blush creeping further. “Not at all.” She fiddled with a button on her uniform. “Actually, it’s quite comforting. It makes me feel less self-conscious about talking to plants.”

“No one should feel conscious about that.” Bernadetta puffed some of her scruffy hair from her eyes and frowned. “Plants need to be talked to, it helps them grow.”

Marianne smiled, it was a subtle curve of her lips, but her eyes seemed to glint in delight. “I think so too.” 

Bernadetta pointed to the geraniums nestled together comfortably. “I like these ones a lot. Which ones are your favourite?”

Marianne tucked her hair behind her ear, looking a little lost for words. Bernadetta worried that she might have made the other girl uncomfortable, before her gaze settled on a particular crop. “The violets. Would you um… would you like to help me talk to them? They could use a little more encouragement.”

Bernadetta’s jaw dropped a tad before she swiftly recovered herself and beamed. “Yes! I would love to!” She stepped over to Marianne’s side and realized for quite possibly the hundredth time how beautiful she was. 

Dorothea was going to be so proud of her!

~*~

Their first kiss was under the shades of the monstera plants. The gaps in their leaves shone light on Marianne’s face like large freckles. Still, her dark eyes were a perplexing standout to Bernadetta. 

In a surge of bravery, she scuffled closer to her and offered her trembling hand. Marianne looked at it for a moment, disbelief crossing her features like a lightning flash before the moment passed and she—tentatively—placed her own in it. There were little grains of soil between their knuckles.

Daring to look her in the eye, Bernadetta swallowed her fears, though she couldn’t hide her blush.

“D-do we… do we kiss now?”

Marianne didn’t look quite as startled as she expected. In fact… she was smiling gracefully, a soft crinkle around her eyes.

“I think so.” She said in a voice louder than Bernadetta had ever heard from her.

It filled her bones with bravery, surged her forward till their lips met in a chaste kiss. It was only brief, but it left her feeling dizzy. When they seperated, she remained on her tip-toes, eyes lidded. Then, they snapped open upon the realization of her actions.

“Was that okay?” She hitched.

Marianne was still smiling. She nodded. “I’d like another… Maybe a little more slowly.”

“Slowly.” Bernadetta giggled. “I prefer to do things slowly.”

Marianne closed her eyes and waited. Bernie didn’t want to keep her waiting.

Even if, mere weeks later, she would have to be waiting for a very long time.

~*~

Bernadetta had missed the greenhouse in her time away from the monastery. It wasn’t long, mind you, Hubert and Edelgard wasted no time in locking her father away. The first chance she got, she clambered back to her familiar monastery room and stayed there, wrapped in her blankets and Bernie Bear plastered to her side.

Much to her own surprise, she found herself venturing out of her room much more often than before, but as ever, she found her feet in the greenhouse. As ever, she waited for her favourite shade of blue to adorn the greens and the reds.

“Do you think she’ll be here today?” She murmured to the violets, gently stroking the petals between her finger and thumb, reminding her of how she used to hold Marianne’s hand. “She said ‘soon’ in her letters but how soon is ‘soon?’” 

The violets remained quiet, unwilling to answer. Bernadetta sighed and began to work. She took to the soil, infusing the magic she had been taught to help them cultivate. The kindly greenhouse keeper had stayed within the monastery, as rooted to the place as the plants that inhabited it.

“Do you need a hand, dear?” She looked up at Bernadetta, and the smell of Pegasus droppings wafted her way. It wasn’t terribly unpleasant, in fact she dared say she missed the familiar scent.

“N-no thank you.” She managed to reply, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully before adding, “Actually, have you seen Marianne?”

The keeper’s blue eyes softened considerably, but her smile was sad. “No, dear, but you will be the first to know if I do see her.” She gently placed her hand on Bernadetta’s arm. Years ago, Bernadetta was so short that the keepers hand at the same height would have reached the top of her head. “Just be patient, I’m sure nothing bad has happened.”

But what if something had?

Bernadetta had become quite accustomed to dealing with her anxieties but the way her heart was seized with shrill panic was not easy to suppress. _Breathe, just like Dorothea taught you._ In for ten seconds… Out for ten seconds. After a few exercises, the keeper watching her go through them patiently, she spoke as calmly as she could muster. “Yes, I’m sure she’s fine.”

She _has_ to be fine. 

~*~

Watering can in her shaking grip, Bernadetta did her duty. Harvest the crops, cultivate the saplings, water the plants. It had been weeks since Marianne’s last promise of ‘soon, my darling Bernadetta, soon,’ and her panic was getting more and more difficult to smother under breathing techniques. It had been the same for most of the Strike Force. She pretended not to notice, but she saw it all. 

Dorothea’s tear-stained face, wiped clean by Petra’s hands that often trembled out of her exertion. Linhardt’s atrocious sleeping habits had coalesced into a routine of too much, then not enough, and yet somehow, he was frightfully awake, unblinking when the blood poured on his hands. Caspar withdrew into himself, mumbling more about survival and less about triumph. Ferdinand clung true to his noble ways, though the death of his regrettably awful father weighed heavily on his mind. Hubert and Edelgard had remained much the same, though their power exuded in ways that Bernadetta often found just too intense, and she suspected that at times, it was a lot for them too. Hubert could be seen gazing out from the bridge, uncharacteristic longing on his features. Edelgard… well, she was never quite the same after Byleth went missing.

Bernadetta had to be strong, not just for herself now. Still, she missed her love terribly. She would tell the plants every day just how much and she wondered if they were getting sick of hearing about it.

~*~

It was a month later when Bernadetta finally felt her grace. By that point, she had hardened herself. This was war, and Bernie was going to grit her teeth and fight through it.

But when the ghost of fingertips touched her shoulder and she whirled around, there was her favourite shade of blue. She only took in her face for a second before her body willed her forward and into her arms. 

Marianne’s soft laughter filled her ears, her heart, her very being. The tug behind her ribs was too immense for little Bernie not to cry uncontrollably. Being taller, she awkwardly hunched down to hide her face in her shoulder.

“Y-you’re here!” She sobbed, punctuating her joy with a hiccup. “You’ve come back.”

“Yes, I’m here.”

Bernadetta sniffed. She could feel the snot bubbling in her nose, but she didn’t feel embarrassed; that was somehow very difficult to feel around Marianne. She looked up at her, red eyes and runny nose and all. Her visage was a sight to behold, all traces of her usually ghostly features evaporated. Her hair was carefully braided, revealing more so than before the gorgeous column of her neck. She looked older, yet somehow more youthful, less bogged down by the weight of her heavy thoughts.

“Marianne…” She didn’t know what else to say—or rather, croak—there was nothing else occupying her mind but the woman before her. 

Said woman brushed her thumb under her eye with striking delicacy, swiping the tears away. “Hello, Bernie.” Her voice was a gentle coo. “I’ve missed you, darling.”

Bernadetta took her hand and kissed it, kissed her fingertips, her knuckles, her palms, her wrist. Marianne giggled before she used her hand to pull their faces closer together and deliver the softest of kisses. It was almost unbearable how gentle she was, given how long she was gone for. Almost. Bernadetta figured that anything more might just have toppled her over unless she was ready for it.

“I’ve missed you too.” She stood tall again and wrapped her arms around Marianne’s shoulders. “So have they, I’ve been talking to them every day, like I promised you I would. Twice as much, f-for both of us.”

“Thank you.” Marianne’s whisper tickled her neck as she gripped back fiercely in their embrace. “I won’t leave you or them again, I know what I have to do now.” Determination like never before tempered her words, and Bernadetta’s heart soared with pride and adoration.

“You better not leave again…” Bernadetta was crying quite a bit less now, but still, her throat was starting to ache. “But I’m glad you came back to the greenhouse… to me.”

Marianne pulled back to look at her. “Do you know why I came to the greenhouse so often back in the day? Before we even talked?”

Something about the question made Bernadetta’s heart flutter. “Why?”

“Well… because that’s where you were. When I heard you talking to yourself, I heard how gentle you are, how loving you could be and I… I wanted your affections too. Maybe that’s selfish of me...”

“Oh no… That’s pretty sweet, Mari.” Bernadetta’s cheeks burned and her heart _ached_ wonderfully in her chest. She broke out into quite possibly the biggest smile she had ever mustered, despite the relatively lame response. Tears once again spilled down her cheek. “That’s really really sweet…” 

“I suppose it is. Also...” Marianne grinned before leaning up to whisper in her ear. “I like the violets so much because they remind me of your hair.”

No more. She could take no more. Her heart burst forth from her lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Marianne answered without a degree of hesitation.

And they leaned in together for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a short something off of me, feel free to hit me up on twitter @sapphic_plant ! (I'm not allowed to link my kofi on here ya see, it's kinda legally dodgy to do so.)
> 
> If not, I hope you enjoy regardless. <3


End file.
